earth2ttsfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of America
The United States of America''' is a very large country in North America. The nation is one of the most powerful military forces on Earth 2, trumped only by the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. They backed up the Democratic Radar Overseers Society-owned South My in the War in the Republic of My. They have suffered several nuclear attacks by the United Speakonian Soviet Republic. However, these actions was confirmed to have been as a direct result of Josef Stalin, who was executed quickly after a trial.' Places of Interest in The United States of America *Thunderbird Tower, Illinois *Venttobe TV Stations, Montana *Los Angeles, California *San Francisco, California *The Big Apple, New York *Daxter5150 Studios, Florida *thetick532 Studios, Maryland *Brooklyn Bridge, New York *World Trade Center, New York *Times Square, New York *Lake Michigan, Michigan *Yellowstone National Park, Montana/Wyoming *Las Vegas, Nevada *Washington, D.C. *The Statue of Liberty *AT88TV Tower II, New York *AT88TV Production Studios, Florida *WEMR88TV Studios: Atlanta, Georgia *Lockheed Skyblock, Texas *DayleLucy101 Tower, Florida *Mage's College of Strunyolkrah (Storm, Fire, Cold), Alaska *The Empire State Building, New York *The Chrysler Building, New York *The Grand Canyon, Arizona *Lake Erie *Lake Michigan *Lake Ontario *Lake Superior *Lake Huron *ICE (Internment and Corrections Encampment), Alaska and Canada. *Hawaii *Area 51, Nevada *SUP3RNOVATJJ Studios, Sandusky, Ohio *Camp Davemadson, Thurmont, Maryland *Hoover Dam Notable persons from the USA Those characters appeared in TB101's TTS Series. ''ITALICS indicate the person is deceased. *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *The ROFL Robot *''James ROFL'' (ROFL Intelligence Agency Officer) (Killed by Kiril Linuxov) *''Diarrhea'' (ULR Commando in Roflcopter Squad, codename Roflcopter Four, killed in action by the CLPA on the ROFL Island Chain) *Taco (ULR Commando in Roflcopter Squad, codename Roflcopter Three) *Bacon (ULR Commando in Roflcopter Squad with mental health issues, codename Roflcopter Two) *''Chainsaw'' (ULR Commando in Roflcopter Squad, codename Roflcopter One, killed in action by an explosive trap set by The Supreme AI) *Hacker (ULR Commando) *Shadow (ULR Commando) *Rooster (ULR Commando) *''Sgt. Jackson (ULR commando, '''killed in the crashed jet explosion triggering the war in the Republic of My') *Security Overseer Eric (Commander of security at Lols Angeles International Airport) *''Security Agent Patrick'' (Security agent in Lols Angeles International Airport, killed by Soviet Lulz Brigade terrorists) *Lancer 542 (codename for a ULR agent in Lols Angeles, present during the Soviet Lulz Brigade attack) US military weapons Infantry Weapons *ROFL-47 machine gun with various attachments *M4A1 Roflmachine gun *ArmaLol AR-18 *Fabrofl Nationale FN SCAROFL *Hecklol and Koch G11 *Hecklol and Koch HK 416 *Hecklol and Koch XMOO8 *MOO-60 light machine gun *Ingrofl Moo-10 submachine gun *M4 MWS (Moodular Weapons System) *Soi and Wesson MOO-76 submachine gun *Rofl-700 sniper rifle *CheyTaco Intervention sniper rifle *Barofl M82 anti-material rifle *Barofl M105 anti-material rifle *Moo-136 AT4 anti-armor launcher *M72 LAWL rocket launcher Military Vehicles *Moo-1 Abrams tank *Moo-2 Bradley APC *Strykerofl APC *Humvee *LOL-130 cargo plane *WTF-130 gunship *Dragon Fire 666 mortar tank *Moo-142 High Mobility Artillery Rocket System *ROFL-Q 1 Derpator assault drone *MOO-Q 1 Recon drone *HGS-10 Helicopter Gunship Drone Weapons of Mass Destruction *8,796 nuclear warheads *ROFL-6 Nerve Gas *The Oblivion Plague *Explosive diarrhea from the diarrhea-infested toilet *The Gargantuan War Droid *SW-1 Seismic Bomb *X12 EMP Missile Other Weapons *Dragons (Vullokdrog, Thunderbirds101's personal dragon) *Flame, Frost, and Storm Atronachs (can only be summoned by mages in the College of Strunyolkrah, in the far western regions of mainland Alaska) Emergency Alert System Codes In the event of an emergency (disaster, attack, accident), all emergencies are assigned one of the following colour codes, decreasing in order of severity: *'CODE BLACK' - National Emergency that poses an imminent threat to national security, public safety/health, or national infrastructure. Typically issued during attacks involving weapons of mass destruction, cyberattacks, volcanic eruptions, or foreign invasions. *'CODE RED' - Regional/National Emergency that may pose a possible threat to a major metropolitan area, national security, public safety/health, or national infrastructure. Typically issued during discoveries of terror plots, a nuclear meltdown, or catastrophic weather events. *'CODE ORANGE' - Local/Regional Emergency that poses a high risk to the safety of citizens of a major metropolitan area. Typically issued during a chemical spill, dangerous weather storms, or powerful earthquakes. *'CODE YELLOW' - Local Emergency that poses a moderate risk to the safety of citizens of a community. Typically issued during a high wind storm, gas leak, or flooding. *'CODE BLUE' - Local Emergency that poses a low risk to the safety of citizens of a community. Typically issued during a snowstorm, water main break, or power outage. *'CODE GREEN' - Local Emergency that poses a very low risk to the safety of citizens of a community. Typically issued during very minor events like a fallen tree, limited flooding, or plugged up toilets. 2012 coup attempt and transition to military dictatorship In December 2012, the nation became a military dictatorship lead by Thunderbirds101 and Microsoft Sam, following a failed coup attempt by the USSR. The response was immediate. VIPs and allies of Thunderbirds101 were given luxury property and wealth. Congress and the courts were stripped of their powers, paving the way for a military dictatorship. Canada was swiftly annexed with minimal resistance. The ICE (Internment and Corrections Encampment) facilities were established in the Arctic regions of Alaska and Canada, where anyone who dared speak out against or threaten the new dictatorship on the Internet or through media was deported to one of the camps for "re-education". Some human rights groups in the USA claimed ICE facilities are nothing more than slave labor and concentration camps, to which the USA has responded by deporting said groups to the facilities. Most other laws have remained intact, with only a few exceptions: *'Prisons abolished' - all crimes, no matter the severity, are punishable by either deportation to an ICE facility or death by various means. *'Military Police' - the military now acts as the main police force, with the assistance of drones. *'No more elections/political parties' - all elections are now banned, as well as all political parties (except the military). *'No homelessness permitted' - anyone (except allies of Thunderbirds101) found to be homeless will be sent to an ICE facility, regardless of their situation. Allies of Thunderbirds101 found to be in the street will be sent to a military base to recouperate. *'MODES' - MObile DEath Squads consisting of humans and drones patrol the streets twenty-four hours a day non-stop. If the MODES witness a crime being committed, they have full authorization to immediately use lethal force to resolve the situation, which typically results in the death of the perpetrator(s). The MODES are also used to execute opponents of the government and anyone who dares speak out or commit acts against it. *'Protests prohibited' - All protests, even if peaceful, are strictly prohibited; participation will result in deportation to an ICE facility or death by MODES. Events under the ex-military dictatorship *'January 23, 2013' - Nearly a month after annexing Canada, the USA participated in the invasion of Israel, along with Great Britain and the state of Palestine. The USA's role was kept to only a support status, assisting the Palestinians with supplies as need be. Following condemnation of the short invasion by the USSR, Thunderbirds101 ordered one last final shipment of supplies to be given to Palestine, then had all USA forces immediately return home from the region to defuse possible tensions with the world's strongest superpower. *'January 29, 2013' - At least one thousand Canadian civilians stage protests in downtown Whitehorse, Yukon, demanding that Canada's sovereignty be restored. Supreme Commander Thunderbirds101 instructs that the protestors be cornered on a cramped city intersection near downtown Whitehorse. After the protestors are huddled in one location, several MODES open fire on the crowd, killing at least half of them. The injured and the rest of the survivors are deported to various ICE facilities; injured protestors do not receive medical treatment. The Supreme Commander threatened that any more protests in the nation will result in similar consequences. *'May 9, 2013' - The USA announces it has begun negotiations with the Geth Union to become allies. *'June 7, 2013 - '''The entire country is temporarily renamed "Amercia", after a misspelling in propaganda supporting the military dictatorship is seen with the words, "A BETTER AMERCIA". *'July 1, 2013''' - The USA releases a statement, applauding the return of the USSR. In reaction to the USSR giving up its European territories, Thunderbirds101 refused to consider giving up any of their territories conquered during the Great European Invasion. Also, on Canada Day, many protestors in Canada demand the USA restore Canada's sovereignty. In response, dozens of MODES ruthlessly break up the protests with lethal force, deporting survivors to ICE facilities in the Arctic. *'July 15, 2013' - The Utah Data Center is brought online south of Salt Lake City, Utah. The center monitors all communications, telecommunications, and Internet traffic on Earth 2, mining data in real time. It also monitors communications in space around Earth 2, looking for alien signals. The facility is guarded by drones and Rofl War Droids, and it is hardened against nuclear attack and electromagnetic pulses. *'January 23, 2014' - The USA forms an alliance with the Republic of Minecraft. *'August 29th, 2015' - Thunderbirds101 steps down as leader of the USA. Appoints Microsoft Sam as the new leader and immediately relinquishes control of the european territories as well as returns the USA to a democratic government. Events under the Democratic Government. Category:Nations Category:Superpowers